Stuck
by Ketsui Tasogare
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura are in the middle of a fight and Naruto seems to be the middle man in all of this. What happens when Sakura starts making advances on Naruto after having one too many drinks, will he give in or will he be able to stay strong for his sake as well as hers?


Stuck

A Naruto one shot

Sasuke and Sakura are in the middle of a fight and Naruto seems to be the middle man in all of this. What happens when Sakura starts making advances on Naruto after having one too many drinks, will he give in or will he be able to stay strong for his sake as well as hers?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Naruto, only my OC's

Midnight. She was drunk. Sakura was at a club and had convinced Naruto to go with her. She thought she'd convinced him because they hadn't spent a lot of time together because they were always on missions but that wasn't the case. Naruto was currently sitting at the bar with a drink in his hand because he knew Sakura would get drunk after her fourth drink and knew the men at the club were waiting for a moment for her to be vulnerable enough to do whatever they suggested.

It infuriated him; the way they'd all look at her like she was prey. He wasn't going to let anything happen to her. As the night continued Sakura's dancing became more and more risqué and the more guys gathered around her hoping to feel her up a bit—and it didn't help that she was wearing a mini skirt and a crop top. That's when Naruto slammed his glass down on the counter and broke up the circle of guys, enough was enough.

"Alright that's it we're leaving Sakura" he said while pulling away from the dancefloor

"Whaat but whyyy?" her speech came out slurred

"Because those guys were going to do something terrible to you now let's go"

"No I don't feel like walking, you'lll have to carry me" she said cheekily with her unfocused gaze and her cheeks slightly red

Naruto sighed but eventually gave in to her request; he knew how stubborn Sakura could be and that there was no arguing with her. Before he could pick her up the way he wanted to; she jumped on to his back and wrapped her arms around his neck. At first he struggled to regain his balance but then he began walking-her breath tickled his neck as she breathed and leaned into Naruto. The streets of Konoha were empty as he walked on with his teammate on his back-and he was incredibly thankful for the empty streets. He wasn't in the mood to explain why he had a drunken Sakura on his back at one a.m.

Sakura's house was actually quite far from the club now that he thought about it and there was no way he was going to walk that far so he decided to take a detour and head to his place. He turned on the lights and carried her to his bedroom. He unhooked her arms around him and placed her on his bed and she faced him.

"You can stay in here for tonight, if you need anything I'll be on the couch—

She pulled him down on top of her and held him close. Naruto was full on blushing-they were in quite the compromising position and she didn't seem phased by it in the slightest even though she was already in a relationship-a relationship she was trying to forget about. That's why she'd convinced Naruto to go out for drinks with her. Sasuke and Sakura were in the middle of a fight and Sakura was trying to get back at Sasuke by spending all her time with Naruto after she told Sasuke that she wanted space from him.

He looked into her eyes for a while but he couldn't seem to read her

"Sakura what are you…?" he almost whispered

"Kiss me Naruto" she whispered in his ear

"What?!" he blushed even harder

She tilted her head back far enough so that her lips were just below his-if he'd moved even a little he'd be kissing her. As tempting as her rosy lips looked at that moment there was no way he was going to give into her

"No I won't" he sat up

She sat up as well and managed to reverse the positions quickly so she was the one on top of Naruto and straddled his waist and held down his arms-even when she was drunk her monstrous strength was unchanged-in a word he was stuck.

"Why not? I know you still have feelings for me" she purred

"Because I refuse to take advantage of you"

"It's not taking advantage of me if I'm asking you to do it"

"Yes it is; this isn't you talking it's the alcohol. You don't really want this" he tried to free himself from her grasp to no avail "I'm not sleeping with you"

She let go of his arms and he thought it was because she'd given up but he was wrong. She was about to take off her shirt but he put his hands on hers and stopped her.

"Sakura enough—

She'd caught him off guard and kissed him. But Naruto wouldn't let her think that she'd won him over so he remained still; he didn't react to her kiss at all. After a while she pulled away from him and tears came down her cheeks

"I forgot how iron-clad your resolve is" she looked down

He felt slightly guilty for making her cry but he knew very well that he couldn't just go along with what she wanted. The look of rejection on her face would haunt him though.

"Look Sakura; I don't know what's going on with you and Sasuke but I know you're angry at him for it. But you can't use me as a way of getting back at him; that's not fair to him and it's not fair to me"

She managed to look up at him eventually

"You never change you know that?" she managed a weak smile "But what would I do without you?" she lay back down and closed her eyes

Naruto decided to leave it at that and left the room. They'd continue this conversation later when the sun was up.

Naruto woke up from his makeshift bed on the couch and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. He was standing in front of the stove cooking an egg when he noticed someone's chakra at his window. Naruto went took out a second mug and poured coffee into it.

"This has to stop Sasuke, you need to talk to her" said Naruto as he took his toast and eggs and went to sit at the table with his coffee. Sasuke took his cup and sat opposite Naruto

"Where is she?"

"She's still asleep in my room" he took a bite from his toast "She tried to get me to sleep with her last night while she was drunk"

"You two went out?"

"She didn't give me a choice in the matter. She was going to go whether I went with or not and I couldn't exactly leave a drunken Sakura in a nightclub by herself. I only went with to make sure no guys touched her"

"And when you brought her back here…

"She had me pinned down on my bed with her monstrous strength" he said before taking another bite of his toast

"You didn't…

"I would never; I love Sakura but I'm not so selfish that I'd condemn the both of us to a period of guilt just for one night of pleasure"

"So what now?"

"What now, is that you're going to tell me what the hell has Sakura so pissed at you?" he stated blankly while taking a sip of his coffee

Sasuke gave out a long sigh; clearly he didn't want to repeat the story. But just before he was about to start Sakura walked in the room

"What are you doing here?" she said rather unkindly when she saw Sasuke

"We need to talk Sakura"

"I have nothing to say to you. Your actions spoke for you"

"You're making a mistake, what you saw wasn't real"

"Oh so you're saying that I didn't see Shiroyuki pinned to the wall with you pressing yourself against her while making out with her-you're saying that none of that happened?" she said sarcastically

"Wait what?!" Naruto exclaimed

He sighed in annoyance "It did happen but you need to know why"

Sakura surrendered and sat down on the couch to listen to his side of the story all while explaining the whole thing to Naruto

"Sakura and I were sent on a mission to one of the smaller nations near the Land of Fire. The king was having a celebration for his daughter's twenty first birthday and she'd wanted to meet me because I'm an Uchiha so I was invited to attend. They also needed help with their medical knowledge so Sakura was assigned to go with me…"

Flashback...

After a two day trip the two Chunin arrived at the large royal estate which was exquisitely decorated and well taken care of. As they were shown inside by one of guards; the king was descending the stairs. Sasuke and Sakura bowed.

"Please rise Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf, you are my guests here and I hope that you will enjoy the celebration tonight" said the much older looking man. He had long grey hair and a short beard of the same colour. His daughter entered the room wearing a navy Kimono with a white Obi around her waist. She had long white hair that fell to her lower back like silk and the most piercing blue eyes, with a beauty mark under her right eye and her full lips dawned with red lipstick. She was stunning. Her elegant beauty took the breath away from the two Chunin. She bowed slightly when she saw the two of them.

"This is my daughter Shiroyuki"

"Welcome to both of you, you're from the Hidden Leaf?"

"Yes we are; I'm Sasuke Uchiha"

"And I'm Sakura Haruno" she said "Your Highness I've brought the medical supplies as you requested"

"Ah; yes of course. If you would follow Tetsuo to the infirmary supplies storage room, he will show you what exactly to do" he explained as he signalled Tetsuo to show her to their destination

As soon as Sakura left the king turned to Sasuke and Shiroyuki

"There are few more preparations to be made for tonight so you'll have to excuse me" he turned to leave "Oh and Sasuke, would you mind acting as my daughters guard at the party? You should be more than capable to protect her."

"Of course your Highness" he bowed once again and watched the king leave

After that, Shiroyuki decided to show Sasuke around the palace. After a few hours she'd shown him the library, the art room, the weapons room and her own royal bedroom. The last place she'd shown him was the royal gardens. Acres of green fields that stretched on and on but her favourite place in the gardens was the maze.

"So princess why did you want to meet me so badly?" he asked as they walked side by side

"Please call me Yuki; and there isn't a nation-great or small-that hasn't heard of the great Uchiha clan. And I know that you're the only one left so I wanted to meet you and see you in person" she spoke with a gentle voice as she led the way through the maze and eventually they were in its centre where there was a great fountain and white marble benches on all sides. They sat down.

"And do I live up to your expectations?" he smirked

"Absolutely; although I didn't expect you to be so handsome" she blushed and smiled at him

They were both flirting and they weren't trying to hide it.

"Sasuke could you do something for me?"

"Anything"

"Do you think you could show me your Sharingan?"

He paused for a while

"Well…"

"What is it?" she asked

"It's just that I only turn on my Sharingan to look at my enemies and you're far from being one…it would just feel strange"

"Oh I see…" she said slightly disappointed

"But I guess I could make an exception…for you" he smiled

He closed his eyes and took in a breath. And when he reopened his eyes the unmistakable crimson colour of the Sharingan as well as the black pattern was present

"Oh wow" she gasped and sat closer to him to get a better look at his eyes and in the process she involuntarily cupped his face between her hands-causing him to blush- leaning in slightly as did he. "Your eyes are stunning" The sunset behind her just enhanced her beauty and he found himself leaning in even more as a gentle breeze swept past them combing through her silk hair. Their lips were only a breath apart when they both came to their senses and pulled back.

"I think we should head back inside. I need to get changed for the celebration" she said trying to hide her blush as she stood up

As soon as they were back inside Shiroyuki wet to get changed into her dress of the evening while Sasuke stood outside. When she stepped out Sasuke almost froze. She emerged wearing a pastel blue floor length kimono with a silver obi around her waist. Her hair was done in a messy high bun. She had her rosy pink lips and winged lashes.

"Is there a problem?" she asked when she saw his expression

"No not at all; it's just that you look…amazing"

"Thank you"

The festivities began and the ballroom was full of guests to the highest esteem. Royal families, Lord and Ladies and the works were all in their best dressed. After a while the princess went to sit with her father and Sasuke eventually found Sakura.

"Everything go okay in the medical core?" he asked as he passed her a glass of champagne

"Yeah all the supplies were handed over and sorted. So did you enjoy your day with the stunning princess?" she asked slyly

"Yes everything went well if you must know and no; nothing happened between us" he answered before she had the chance to ask

"I wasn't going to say that" she faked innocence

"Sure you weren't." he said sarcastically "You're really strange you know that; any other girlfriend would be jealous or even mad that their boyfriend was spending time with another woman" he smirked

"Well her father did ask you to watch out for her tonight and I know that you're not that kind of guy" she smiled at him

She put her arms around his neck and leaned in to kiss him—but was interrupted

"Sakura!" yelled Tetsuo as he approached the two of them

"What's going on? Why are you so frantic?" she asked

"The lab was broken into and something was stolen" Tetsuo replied while trying to catch his breath

"Did you figure out what it was?"

"Yeah only one thing was stolen-a sedative"

"A sedative? Who would want to steal that? Sakura asked while pondering the situation in her head

"Well…my best guess would be Kikumo Sano"

"Who's that?" they said in unison

"He's the princess's ex-fiancé. The law that the princess had to marry a nobleman from the most prestigious clan in the land was abolished a few years ago. The princess was promised to him and he was the one who gave the most opposition to abolishing that law. He's been obsessed with her for a while and I wouldn't put it past him to try something this radical-he's done so in the past. Get her alone and sedate her where he can take her without anyone's knowledge"

"Is he here tonight?"

"Yeah he is and so far all he's done is watch the princess"

"Thanks for telling us Tetsuo; we'll take it from here. Sasuke you go the princess and stay with her; Tetsuo and I will go find him"

And with that they all went their separate ways. Sasuke headed immediately for the princess and managed to get her away from the crowd and talk to her.

"Yuki we've got a problem"

"What is it?" she asked as they stood in the empty corridor

"It's your ex; he's here and we have reason to believe that he's going to try and kidnap you"

"Oh what again?" she said in a bitter sarcastic tone

"He's done this before?"

"Yes he has, ever since the law was abolished; he's tried everything to get me back even though I'd made it clear that I have no feelings for him. He won't listen to me and the reason we can't do anything about him is because there are way too many legal barriers to go around"

"Just what kind of psycho is he?"

"The kind of psycho that would stop at nothing to have me all to himself but I think I know how you can capture him"

"What's your plan?"

"Nothing would draw him out better than seeing me with another man-in this case you. If he saw the two of us together and assumed we were a couple; he would undoubtedly try to get you away from me"

"I see"

The two of them went back to the party and made it look like they were a couple. They had drinks together and even danced together and the entire time they'd did a pair of eyes watched from the other side of the room.

"See that man with the black suit and brown hair in a ponytail-that's him"

"And it looks like he's taken the bait; c'mon lets go upstairs. He'll most probably follow us-we don't wanna cause a commotion in here" he took her hand and led her upstairs

The two of them were on the top floor in an empty corridor that had doors leading to various rooms on either side and at the end of the corridor was a large floor to ceiling window where the light of the full moon poured in. They knew they'd been followed-all that was left to do was make him reveal himself. Sasuke and Shiroyuki needed to make it look like they really were in love. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he put his arms around her waist. The natural light that poured into the room hit the two of them and it complimented her beauty almost as though she had an angelic glow about her. And before they both realised they were doing it-they leaned in but Shiroyuki leaned in more and gently pressed her lips on to Sasuke's. Their kiss started out gentle but soon they both deepened the kiss and Shiroyuki tangled her hands in his hair and his arms were a little tighter around her. She couldn't hold in her moan as they kissed—as much as the kiss was supposed to be fake she was enjoying it.

Sakura had heard and seen everything but she didn't want to believe it so she left and would confront him about it later.

Sasuke could feel another presence approaching them. He slowly broke the kiss but kept his lips close to hers

"He's almost here" he whispered in her ear

He'd arrived. Sasuke's Sharingan turned on and he'd managed to dodge a hit coming his way.

"What the hell do you think you're doing with my girl!?"

"Last time I checked; she was my date so you're the one who's in the wrong here" Sasuke replied cockily

"Yuki how could you do this to me?" he grabbed her wrist

"I'm not your fiancé anymore Kikumo; the law was abolished!" she tried to break free of his grip when he pulled her closer but Sasuke intervened

"Let go of her" he said through gritted teeth as he stared at him with his Sharingan eyes

"Oh I get it; you're sleeping with this Uchiha so your family can have the kekei genkai"

"It's none of your business what we do behind closed doors"

"Oh is that right?" he said threateningly "We'll see about that!" he threw another punch and kick in Sasuke's direction but he'd managed to dodge them perfectly

Now Sasuke took on the offensive and landed a solid punch in Kikumo's stomach; swept his legs under his and watched him fall to the ground

"I don't think he'll bother you anymore"

"Thank you" she smiled at him

End of flashback

"And that's what happened; we only kissed to draw him out. It was the fastest way to get him to follow us"

"You could've told me this"

"I tried explaining but you wouldn't listen"

"I meant back then; you should've told me that that was your plan. I spent all this time being angry and it turns out there's nothing to be angry about"

"I'll give you guys the room" said Naruto before exiting the room

"It doesn't matter"

"Yes it does, I went on like this for how long!? I feel like such an idiot." She covered her face with her hands

"Look you're not an idiot-maybe a little quick to jump to conclusions but I should've told you."

She still couldn't look at him

"Sakura, please look at me"

She eventually did

"I'm not angry at you or anything; I just want my girlfriend back" he said as he put his arms around her. She wrapped her arms right back around him

"I'm sorry I mistrusted you"

He kissed her forehead

Midnight—the rest of Konoha was asleep but Naruto was sitting on his balcony looking at the stars.

"Can't sleep?" Sakura asked

"Nah…everything work out with you and Sasuke?"

"Yeah everything worked out" she looked at him but he never tore his gaze away from the sky

"Hey Naruto…" she almost whispered; then he turned to look at her "I'm really sorry about what I did last night. It wasn't fair to put you on the spot like that. I almost made you do something we both would've regretted in the future" she looked away from him

"Like I said before; it was the alcohol talking not you so don't worry about it"

"So we're good then?" she finally took a seat next to him

"Well now that you mention it, I wouldn't mind you buying me Ramen to make up for it" he looked at her

"Man when I said you never change, I really was right" she face palmed

"So a deal then?"

"Yeah alright fine, it's a deal"

"Awesome" the two of them smiled at each other and shook hands


End file.
